


Puppy Love

by DoodleGirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dog - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Main focus is the puppy, i don't know what else to put, it's cute, puppy, they're in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodleGirl/pseuds/DoodleGirl
Summary: IwaOi finds a puppy!





	Puppy Love

Tooru almost doesn't hear it. It's quiet, muffled, barely audible over the sound of people and cars. However, the sound is unmistakable: a whine. He stops in place, Iwaizumi looking back at him in confusion. 

"Wha-" 

"Shh," Tooru interrupts him, straining his ears. 

He hears it again, louder this time. It doesn't sound human. He follows the sound, Iwaizumi trailing behind him. As he walks towards the side of a small restaurant, the sound gets louder. However, he can't see anything that could be the source of the sound. All that's in front of him is a trash bin. 

Wait. 

No. 

Tooru rushes to the trash bin, ignoring the smell. The sound is at its loudest here. Tooru freezes when he hears a tiny, weak bark. 

"Oh my god. Oh my god Iwa-chan, there's a puppy in here!" 

He panics and lifts the lid. Iwaizumi is at his side now, eyes wide. Tooru, for once in his life, doesn't care about his clothes or hair getting dirty. All that matters is this puppy's life. 

As light shines into the bin, Tooru is able to make out the tiny, scrawny figure of a puppy. It's covered in trash and dirt, and- oh my god, is that blood?! 

Tooru quickly takes off his jacket and reaches into the bin. The puppy whines, flinching at the approaching figure. It's a miracle Tooru was able to hear it in the first place. 

"Shh, it's okay, I've got you," Tooru speaks softly, quietly, not wanting to scare the poor thing any further. He gently scoops the puppy into his jacket, minding its bloody tail. The puppy shivers in his arms, ears folded back against its head. It's terrified, hurt, and starving. 

The sight makes Tooru want to cry. 

What kind of monster would throw a helpless puppy into the garbage? How could someone have such a black heart to do something like this? It is absolutely unbelievable; it makes Tooru furious. 

"Iwa-chan, we have to help it," Tooru says, looking at his boyfriend with pleading eyes. 

"Well of course we're going to help it!" Iwaizumi seems to be pissed at whatever scumbag did this as well. 

It takes them too long to get to the vet in Tooru's opinion. He's afraid the puppy will die in his arms if he doesn't hurry. He has no idea how bad its situation is, so he doesn't know how much time it has left. As soon as they enter the building, Tooru is rushing past everyone, announcing that this is an emergency. He's willing to pay any and all vet bills out of his own pocket, he just wants this puppy to be okay. 

People take the puppy away, and Tooru feels his adrenaline rush dying down. He turns to Iwaizumi and hugs him, eyes watering. Seeing a puppy in that state, having to rescue it, and handing it off to doctors... it was all too much. He loves animals and can't stand to see them suffer. Being so close to a suffering animal and being the one to save it made his heart ache. It broke him.

"I'm sure he's going to be okay, don't worry." Iwaizumi reassures him, rubbing his back. 

"He looked so weak, Iwa-chan. So skinny and fragile... he looked like a ghost." 

Iwaizumi manages to calm down Tooru, and they sit down to wait. They're both willing to wait as long as needed, even if it's hours. Thankfully, they don't have classes for the rest of the day, so they can spend all the time needed without worry. 

A couple hours pass, when finally someone comes out asking for them. They quickly get up and head over to the vet, eager yet nervous to hear the news. 

"She's very dehydrated and underweight, but she doesn't appear to have heartworms or the like. Her tail, however, seems to be crushed and infected. We're going to have to amputate it, but it'll cost a lot of money." 

"I'm willing to pay whatever," Tooru says before Iwaizumi can speak. 

"What? Oikawa, you can't afford this. You need to save up, remember?" Iwaizumi argues. 

"Iwa-chan, if she doesn't get help they'll put her down. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that were to happen. I'm going to pay." Iwaizumi can see the desperation in Tooru's eyes. 

Iwaizumi stares at him for a bit before sighing. "Fine, but I'm paying half," he says, and Tooru's face lights up. 

"Thank you, Iwa-chan!" Tooru turns to the veterinarian. "Do whatever you have to, we'll pay." 

The vet nods and hands them a clipboard. "Then please fill this out and return it to the front desk. The puppy is a beautiful husky, so I'm sure she'll find a great home. We'll  have her adoptable in no time."

 

 

Tooru can't stop thinking about the puppy. 

They paid for the surgery and treatment, the puppy is going to get better, she's going to be fine, but... Tooru can't get her out of his head. It's only been a week, and everyday Tooru goes to the vet to check up on her. They're keeping her there until she gains some weight and her tail -well, what's left of it anyway- heals. 

Right now, Tooru's on his way from class to check on how she's doing. When he gets to the vet and asks about her, they surprise him by allowing him in the back to see her up close. She had been recovering in her cage every time Tooru had been there, so he's never gotten to actually see her. Now he's able to. 

The assistant that brought him back has him wait in a small room while she gets the puppy. Tooru can't calm his nerves; his leg is bouncing in anticipation. The door opens and he's at the edge of his seat, eyes wide. 

A now clean, healthier looking puppy than the one he rescued comes trotting in. Tooru hardly recognizes her now that she's clean and not so sickly looking. However, the puppy definitely recognizes Tooru. Once she sees him, her butt wiggles and she's pulling on her leash to get to him. 

Tooru drops to his knees and holds out his arms, the puppy immediately jumping into his lap. He hugs her and pets her, tears welling up in his eyes. He's the cause of her happiness. He's the reason she's still alive. He...

He doesn't want to let her go. 

"Is she up for adoption yet?" He asks the assistant with him. 

"She's at a decent weight and has no problems with her tail, so she's ready to go to a forever home as long as the owner brings her in for checkups on her tail." 

"I want to adopt her." 

 

Iwaizumi isn't there when Tooru gets home. He still has a class, so he won't be home for awhile. This gives Tooru plenty of time. He dog-proofs their apartment while his new puppy is still in her cage. He needs to go out and buy everything like food, toys, and the like, but he'll need help carrying everything back. Once everything that could possibly harm a puppy is gone or out of reach, Tooru opens up the carrier cage. 

"Welcome to your new home!" He grins and backs up, giving her some space. 

Her little nose pokes out first, and she sniffs the air before slowly making her way out. She looks around, taking in the sights of this unfamiliar place. Thankfully, she quickly warms up to her surroundings and starts exploring. Tooru trails behind her, watching her sniff her way around. 

Tooru notices her little butt wiggling, and he smiles. Because she has no tail, there's nothing to wag, but that doesn't stop her from trying. Others might find her lack of tail weird and funny looking, but Tooru thinks it's cute. A husky with no tail? Still beautiful. 

Once his puppy is finished checking the place out, she happily bounds up to Tooru. Tooru gladly picks her up and brings her to the couch, setting her on his lap. It's been almost an hour since he's gotten home, so that means Iwaizumi should be coming back soon. 

Tooru has already filled out the form needed in order to have a pet at their apartment, and he was accepted. Everything is official, and he hasn't said a word about it to Iwaizumi. 

Speaking of Iwaizumi, Tooru can hear him coming up the stairs. Iwaizumi always has a heavy walk, so his footsteps are easily distinguishable. Tooru holds the squirming puppy still and faces the door, a huge grin on his face. 

The door opens; Iwaizumi walks in and takes off his jacket and shoes, before finally looking up and seeing something he doesn't expect. 

"Surprise!!" 

Iwaizumi stares, dumbfounded. 

"...Oikawa..." 

"I couldn't help myself, Iwa-chan. We had already bonded." Tooru grins wider and stands up. 

"Oikawa, we are not keeping her. We won't be able to be with her all the time. She'll be left alone for long periods." 

"I know, that's why I'm going to take care of her thoroughly. I'll make sure she has plenty of food and water while we're gone. She'll have lots of toys and stuffed animals to keep her company. Please, Iwa-chan!" Tooru pleads. 

Iwaizumi opens his mouth to object, but stops when the puppy's eyes meet his. They stare at each other, and Iwaizumi can see something in her vivid blue eyes. It's like she's begging him to let her stay. Damn, she's too cute. 

Iwaizumi exhales deeply, "...Fine, we can keep her." 

Tooru squeals, making the puppy squeak too. "Yay! Good thing you said yes, I already registered her to our apartment." 

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and steps out of the doorway, setting down his bag. "Of course you did. By the way, have you already named her?" 

"Yup! Iwa-chan, meet Chibi." Tooru lifts the puppy to Iwaizumi's face. 

"Chibi? What happens when she gets bigger? She's going to get real big, you know." 

"Hmf! Then I'd like to see you think of a better name for her." Tooru sticks out his tongue, feeling as though he had already won. 

"I think Yuki would suit her," Iwaizumi says. 

There's a happy bark. Iwaizumi grins, Tooru gasps. 

"Looks like she likes that name too. Isn't that right, Yuki?" Iwaizumi scratches under her chin. 

She wiggles her butt and barks again. 

"I feel betrayed... I thought we had something special, Chibi!" Tooru hands her to Iwaizumi and turns away dramatically. "I've been replaced. She no longer loves me. Just leave me to suffer." 

Tooru sinks to the floor and closes his eyes, leaning against the couch. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes at Tooru's childish(yet cute) behavior. Yuki wiggles in his grasp, so he puts her down. Suddenly, Tooru feels a wet nose on his cheek and he opens his eyes. Yuki nuzzles him one more time before licking his face. 

"She still loves me!" Tooru cries out, fluffing her face. "I guess we can call her Yuki. If she likes it, I like it." 

Iwaizumi smiles. Tooru has never seen this look on his face before. Sure, he's smiled before, but the look in his eyes holds so much emotion. Tooru remembers from their childhood that Iwaizumi once said he always wanted a puppy. 

Well, now he has one. 

Tooru stands up with Yuki in his arms. He walks over to Iwaizumi and kisses him on the cheek. 

"It's like she's our daughter. I bet you're going to spoil her rotten." Tooru grins. 

Iwaizumi blushes, and pulls Tooru close. "You're an idiot. A sappy, way too tall idiot." He kisses him on the lips. 

Their kiss is interrupted by a bark. They pull away, but not before Yuki gives them both a dog kiss. Tooru laughs and Iwaizumi joins him. They lean their foreheads against each other's, Tooru exhaling softly. 

"I love you, Iwa-chan." 

"I love you, too, Tooru. You and our new 'child'." 

Yuki barks and licks their noses. 

Yeah, they're definitely a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! They make my day~


End file.
